Death Becomes Him
by VixenSerael21
Summary: Love seemed like something written in fairy tales to give false hope to all the little girls about Prince Charming being out there, waiting for his princess. Kagome had no idea what fate had in store for her, and InuYasha wasn't exactly what she had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. 😊)

(This is based loosely on a story I wrote on goodreads, I hope you enjoy it and Review!)

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome pulled at the uniform skirt, a bit uncomfortable with how short it was. Thank goodness, she opted for putting some thigh high black tights on to at least cover most of her legs.

High school was always supposed to be hard, but being the new kid that year, she had a really tough time. Making a couple of friends made it easier to enjoy, but all of the boys seemed fueled by hormones, and felt they had a right to mess with any girl they found cute; Kagome was not excluded from that.

"You've been through three months of it so far, you can last the rest of the year."

The pep talk she gave herself, helped her find the courage to walk downstairs, grab her breakfast, and head to school.

"Bye, sweetie! Have a good day!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

Walking into the school, she was assailed by Halloween party posters everywhere, even a giant banner hung from the ceiling down one of the halls. Halloween was a couple of weeks away, but the spooky spirit was already there. She figured that the demons and half-demons got a kick out of Halloween because they got to dress up in a different persona. Humans try to be scary, demons try to be cute.

"Kagome!"

A wolf demon girl named, Ayame ran up and gave her a hug.

"How was your weekend?"

Kagome cocked one corner of her mouth, "any time spent away from school is great."

"I feel ya on that. I spent my weekend stalking a certain dreamy demon."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shook her head.

"If Sesshomaru wanted to be with you, then he would be. Maybe you should go for wolf-boy, and get him off my back."

Ayame pouted, "you're no fun, Kagome! There's a real thrill from watching someone that can't see you."

Giving her a blank stare, Kagome was really starting to worry about her friend.

"Take this in the most loving way possible…you need professional help, fast."

Looking offended, she readied a retort, but stayed silent as they made their way to class.

Walking into English class, the two girls got cat calls and whistles from the horny teenage boys. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat in her designated seat, unfortunately directly behind the bane of her existence.

"Hey Kagome. You are looking particularly ravishing this morning."

Smirking, she leaned forward to get closer to him.

"Oh, Kouga if you knew what I was thinking right now, you would turn around and leave me alone."

He got even closer, "sounds intriguing."

Scoffing at his persistence, she crossed her arms.

"I'm not interested, so give it a rest already."

He chuckled and turned around to face the front, while Kagome dropped her head to the desk and groaned.

' _Stupid demons never getting the hint. Not every girl is playing hard to get! Some really don't want to be with you!'_

Listening to the teacher drone on and on, Kagome knew it was going to be a long day.

Busting through the double doors, Kagome took a deep breath of fresh air and started walking home.

"Yo, Kagome!"

She visibly tensed, "what do you want, Kouga?"

Putting his hands up, he gave her a toothy grin.

"Woah, woah, I just wanted to walk you home. I promise to be a gentleman."

Looking towards the direction of her house, she decided that it may be a good idea.

"Fine, but no flirting."

He looked ready to jump up and down, but instead calmly walked up beside her.

Everything seemed to be going good, but Kouga couldn't keep quiet for very long.

"So, what do you like to do when you're not at school?"

"I draw."

"Really? Maybe you can show me sometime."

"No!"

Stopping, she turned to face him, a little embarrassed about the way she acted.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I don't show anyone my art. It's a way to express myself and each piece carries a part of me. I'd feel too vulnerable and uncomfortable to show them to anyone."

He gave her a sweet smile, "I would never put you in a position to do anything you didn't want to do."

Blushing, Kagome turned back around and continued their trek, but half a mile up, around the wooded area of town, some demons jumped out.

Wearing all black, the demons looked to be in a gang, and the ring leader stood right in their path.

"I'm sorry, but you can't cross this way without payment."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on, man! This is my way home, so move aside."

Standing up to him, Kagome sported a very annoyed look, but Kouga seemed to sense something very wrong with this picture.

"Let's give him what he wants Kagome."

Feeling frustrated beyond belief, she gave in.

"Fine, how much to pass?"

"Fifty dollars, no less."

Searching their pockets, Kagome and Kouga put their money together, but it was only thirty.

"All we have is thirty, can't you just let us pass for what we have?"

Kouga grabbed her arm and puller her next to him.

"We'll just find another way through."

The demon smirked evilly.

"I don't think so wolf-demon. I've decided to be generous."

He stepped slowly up to them, "I'll let you pass, if you give her to me as payment."

That was it, she had enough of men thinking she was a piece of meat or even a bargaining chip!

"That does it! I'm not for sale or use, so shove off and let us through!"

"Kago-"

She flipped around to see Kouga lying on the road, another demon above him with some kind of staff. Things were not looking good.

"Now what were you saying?"

Slowly and hesitantly, she turned to face the demon and cringed as lust filled his black eyes.

"You're mine now."

Allowing instinct to kick in, she bolted for the woods, not looking back. She could hear them chasing her and willed her weak human body to gain some inhuman strength and speed, to save her from the worst fate imaginable.


	2. Rescue Me

Coming into a clearing, she saw a rundown house black and charred from a fire long ago, and ran in to hide.

The way things looked inside were of no concern of hers at the moment, as she searched for a good hiding place. Yelling and quick footsteps told her she didn't have time to think.

Choosing a hall closet under the stairs, she prayed that God would strike the jerk down, just enough to scare him into never wanting to turn to a life of evil again.

"Kagoooooomeeeeeee. I know you're in here, pet. Be a good girl and come out, if you do then I'll make sure you enjoy it too. But if you make me find you, what I do to you will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life."

Clasping her hand over her mouth, she let the tears fall. How could this day have ended up so wrong? She did her best to keep quiet, but her heart couldn't stop its pounding and thundering in her chest.

Without warning, the door slung open and the demon towered over her.

"If only you'd come out like a good girl. Now, I must punish you."

Grabbing her by the wrist, he dragged her out of the closet as she screamed, pulled, and scratched, but his hand was like a vice grip. A moment later she was, unceremoniously thrown onto an old couch in the living room, and he back handed her hard enough she saw stars.

"Naraku! Hurry up with the bitch. We gotta get back soon."

Naraku chuckled menacingly, "go if you have to, but I'm going to take my time with her."

When Kagome could focus again, she winced in pain as he opened her legs wider than her hips were comfortable with.

This was it. No one to help, no one to stop it from happening, and she already felt beaten to the point of defeat.

During her musings, Naraku worked on taking his belt off and undoing his pants when he felt someone throw him across the room. Looking around frantically, he didn't see anyone, but he did feel the mind-blowing punches to his face, over and over again.

Dropping to his knees, he shook with fear and wanted nothing more than to bolt right out of that house. He got to his feet and did just that, completely forgetting about the sobbing bruised girl on the couch.

Curling into a fetal position, Kagome cried in thankfulness and relief, until she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"It's okay, he's gone now. I gave the bastard a good beating, and he ran away with his tail between his legs."

The shifting of the cushion told her someone was sitting next to her. Lifting her head, she saw a boy no older than eighteen with long silver hair and small dog ears.

"You saved me?"

Scratching his neck, he looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Without any thought, she lunged herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought no one would come! I thought no one was going to rescue me! Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me."

Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and soothingly rubbed her back. She was so warm, and innocent. He could scent her innocence the moment she ran into his house, no doubt her virginity was the reason why that Naraku guy wanted her so bad.

"As long as I'm around, he can't touch you. I-I'll protect you."

Pulling away from him to get a look at his face, Kagome gave him a confused expression.

"But you don't even know me."

He feh'd.

"Sure, I do. I know your name is Kagome, and that you have bad luck with men."

Whether the mood called for it or not, Kagome couldn't help herself as she laughed.

"That seems to be my luck for today, but I choose to not be involved with anyone."

He raised his brows, "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because the men, or shall I say boys at school, are nothing more than horny, unfeeling, pig-headed, egotistical, jerks."

Squinting his eyes, he looked all over her face.

"That's funny, your body is warm, but your heart is like ice."

She didn't deny it. She already knew that about herself. So many girls in school had been bitten by the 'love bug', but Kagome's blood just wasn't sweet enough.

"Let's just say, life has a way of causing parts of a person to become numb, and I suppose my heart got so cold that it finally went numb."

He smirked at her, and Kagome found it to be rather sexy.

"You just haven't found the right guy, because if you did, he would be able to warm it up, and break down the barriers."

How could someone, that only knew her for less than thirty minutes, already know her better than her closest friends. Glancing down, she finally noticed the position she was in, butt in his lap with her arms around him, and his arms around her hips, and how provocative it was.

Easing off his lap, she tried to hide her blush as she righted her clothing.

"Thanks again..uh.."

"InuYasha."

"Cool, well thanks again, InuYasha. I had better head home now."

"Wait!"

He grasped her hand gently in his own.

"Do you think you could come by again tomorrow? Hopefully under better circumstances."

Smiling, Kagome nodded.

"Sure, I'll stop by after school tomorrow. Goodnight InuYasha."

With that, Kagome walked out of the house.

As he watched her leave, he moved his hand up to his face and saw it turn translucent as his ghostly form returned.

Before his corporeal body finally faded, he spoke.

"Kagome."


	3. Getting To Know You

As Kagome made her way home, she searched high and low for Kouga. The wolf-demon was nowhere to be seen, but Kagome wasn't worried about him. She saw him take down three demons at once in a school wrestling competition a couple of weeks ago, so he could take care of himself. However, when he woke up, he didn't try to find her…he just left.

Walking up the steps to her house, she cursed Kouga under her breath for being such a coward. To think of what could have happened if, if…InuYasha hadn't been there. That thought gave her pause. Talk about a hottie!

Smiling, she walked in, said her hello's, and went upstairs to her room. After she took a shower and got dressed in her P.J.'s, she ate dinner and got ready for some, much needed, rest, but not before drawing a new picture of a silver-haired Adonis.

Staring up at the ceiling, Kagome couldn't get her hero out of her mind. His golden eyes pierced her with concern, then desperation when she was leaving. There were so many questions flittering in her head, but decided to just get some sleep and stop thinking so much.

The next day, Kagome walked into school and you would have thought she'd been a new student all over again as every boy turned around to look at her.

Wanting to look nice for InuYasha, she put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, along with curling her hair slightly, just to give it a natural wavy feel, and pulled it over to one side with a sparkly clip to hold it in place. Needless to say, she was a knockout.

"Kagome!"

Kouga ran up to her and proceeded to hold her in a tight embrace.

"Thank God, you're alright!"

Pulling herself away from him, she held him with a sharp glare.

"No thanks to you. Where did you go when you woke up? Did you even try to find me?"

Helplessly trying to bring her back to him, the shame was evident in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear anything when I woke up, and thought I was too late to stop him. I tried to follow the scent, but it had already gone cold. Please, Kagome. I would have never left you on purpose. I thought you were all gone."

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember that nobody's perfect and he was most likely telling the truth.

"Fine. I forgive you this time, but if you are ever around me and things are looking bad, you had better help me or you can forget about us being friends. "

Smiling, Kouga bowed in respect.

"I promise you, that will never happen again."

Feeling kind of awkward, Kagome walked off to her first class and prayed for the day to move quickly.

Her prayers were answered as she raced passed other students and made her way outside, waving good bye to the people calling out her name. She was just too excited to see InuYasha again as she ran, practically the whole way there, but made sure to stop little ways from the spot of her incident.

Ducking into the woods, she walked through it like she was following a map, and finally came up to the charred house.

Walking in, she called out to her new friend.

"Hello? InuYasha?"

Making her way into the kitchen, she felt breath on her neck.

"Boo."

Whirling around, she tripped over her feet and was about to go down, but InuYasha caught her by the waist and pulled her up to his chest. He smirked down at her.

"Why does it seem like I'm always saving you?"

Catching her breath, she blushed as she stared into his eyes.

"It's only been two times, so you can't say always yet."

InuYasha took a good look at her and, had he been able to breathe, his breath would have caught at the sight of her. She was beautiful yesterday, but today she was outright gorgeous.

"You look…amazing."

Ducking her head, Kagome bashfully accepted the compliment. Letting her go, he walked them into the living room where Kagome sat comfortably next to him.

"So, do you live here?"

He slung one arm over the couch and sat with his legs spread out, a very manly pose.

"Yeah, but it didn't use to look like this. I don't even know how the fire got started or when I passed out, but when I came to, no one was here and everything was burnt and crumbling. My parents and brother were nowhere to be found, and yet all of their things are still here, so I don't know what happened with them either."

Kagome put a comforting hand on his leg.

"I'm so sorry, InuYasha. What an awful thing to go through. Why didn't you try and find your family?"

Hanging his head, his bangs covered his eyes.

"Because I can't leave."

"Can't? What's stopping you?"

Could he tell her the truth? Would she even believe him? If she did, would she scream and run away? He didn't want to tell her.

"Come here."

Kagome scooted a little closer, and InuYasha lifted her from the hips to place her gently in his lap. He held her tenderly and inhaled her sweet scent from the nape of her pale exposed neck.

"I don't want to tell you, because I don't want you to be scared."

His words fanned over her ear like a light gentle caress, and she visibly shivered as the effect he had on her became evident.

"Why would I be scared?"

InuYasha reveled in the attraction she had for him, and hoped that the news wouldn't close her off to him.

"I'm…a ghost."

Lifting her face to meet his gaze, she cocked her brow at him.

"A ghost? (he nods) I thought ghosts were see through and not able to be touched."

"Well, that's usually the case, but when you're around I become as close to alive as I can get. I can only be this solid form when you're with me."

Kagome tilted her head and looked up to the ceiling.

"That's interesting."

"Yeah."

"So, you can't leave the house?"

"No, not unless it's Halloween. Who would have thought the crazy folklore about spirits on Halloween was true? Certainly not me."

"So, right now, I'm sitting on the lap of a ghost?"

Leaning in, InuYasha brushed her hair away from her face and spoke in her ear.

"It would appear so. Although, I think you like being here."

That earned a blush from Kagome.

"A gentleman wouldn't talk about those things."

Moving his hands in a swift motion, he held her upper thighs.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman."

Feeling too vulnerable, Kagome made her way off his lap, and tried to calm her frenzied senses.

Standing up in front of him, she stared.

"Why do I feel this way? This makes the second day of knowing you, and yet I can't get my mind off you, only to find out that we can't be together anyways, because you're dead."

Now InuYasha looked rather surprised.

"You…want to be with me?"

She was exasperated.

"Of course, I do! I was so excited to see you today, as soon as the school doors opened, I was off. You would have thought I was running a marathon."

Standing up as well, InuYasha looked deeply into her vibrant blue eyes.

"Why are you taking this so well? Anyone else would have been screaming and running out the door."

Those golden depths of his threatened to make her lose her footing and fall head over heels.

"I don't know, but I could never be scared of you. You know, if I can touch you, and you can touch me then why couldn't we be together?"

Shaking his head, he gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Because there is no future with me, and if no future can be had, then what would be the point?"

Getting bold, Kagome closed the little distance between them and pressed her hands into his chest.

"The point is, until yesterday I never felt anything. I've never liked a boy, and never fallen in love, and I honestly thought it just wasn't in the cards for me. But with you, I feel those things other girls talk about; the butterflies, the racing heart, the heat. Ghost or not, you make me feel alive, I guess that's the irony of our situation."

Smirking, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Wouldn't it be weird for you to have a ghost boyfriend?"

"Maybe, but I like weird."

He chuckled, "you are a strange girl, aren't you?"

"So, what if I am? Normal is overrated."

They both ended up back on the couch and Kagome beamed at him.

"So, are you my boyfriend now?"

He shrugged.

"If that's what you want."

Kagome got on her hands and knees on the couch, and leaned in.

"Oh no you don't! Only if you want me as your girlfriend."

Unwittingly, Kagome didn't know that her shirt was gaping open just enough for him to get a teasing look at her ample breasts. Gulping, he lifted his eyes back up.

"I want you alright. I'd have to be crazy not to."

Breath hitching in her throat, she noticed the smoldering look in his eyes, and moved to sit back down, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Since you are my girlfriend now, I have one request."

"Okay."

"Kiss me."

Deeply blushing, Kagome leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"A real one, Kagome."

Ducking her head, she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well, um you see…I've never kissed before."

He couldn't stop the smile.

"Then you would be giving your first kiss to me?"

She nodded her head, and felt fingers on her chin, lifting her head up to look at him.

"I'm very honored to have this privilege, Kagome."

Leaning down, slowly he grazed his lips over hers, so stunned that he could feel it as if he was alive again! The heady sensations hit him with full force, as he pressed his lips firmly onto hers.

She moaned in pleasure as every nerve ending in her body seemed to burst with intense wanton flames. Soon, just their lips, wasn't good enough, and InuYasha pleaded for entrance into her mouth as he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip.

Letting him in, she felt scorching heat surge downward and she squirmed from the feel of it.

InuYasha wasn't doing much better as he felt himself being turned on. That's interesting, he didn't know ghosts could stand at 'full salute'.

Breaking the kiss, InuYasha breathed deeply, mostly out of corporeal habit.

"We have to stop. (labored breathing) I'm enjoying myself entirely too much, and I may not be able to take you out on a date, but I can still treat you right."

Smiling, Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'd be content to just stay here, cuddled up to you all night."

They did stay curled up for a long time, but night was coming and Kagome needed to get home before dark.

Walking her to the door, InuYasha leaned against the doorframe and smirked at her.

"Do I get to see you tomorrow as well?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome reached her hand up to tweak his ear.

"Of course, Silly! I'm going to be a good and dedicated girlfriend."

He embraced her one last time for that night, and kissed her. This time it was more sweet than passionate, but Kagome's knees still felt its effects.


	4. Boyfriend

The next day, Kagome was humming and skipping to school. Life wasn't so bad for her now, and she walked into that school with a beaming smile as she waved to students she didn't even know.

"Kagome!"

Ayame raced up to walk with her.

"What's gotten into you? I've never seen you this…bubbly."

Smiling with a little bush on her face, Kagome laughed.

"I guess it's pretty obvious. Well, Ayame I have a boyfriend."

Jumping up and down, the wolf demon squealed.

"Really?! What's his name?"

"His name is InuYasha, and he is so sweet and nice to me! Oh, and he has the most adorable dog ears atop his head, and he's incredibly handsome and sexy… I can't wait to see him this afternoon."

"Does he come to your house to see you?"

"No, I go see him though."

As the girls made their way to class, they didn't see the penetrating stare from cold eyes following their path.

Looking around, Kagome had that feeling again. Someone was watching her. Glancing at her food, she had a hard time downing it as she made a mental note to bring lunch instead of eating 'mystery meat'.

"Kagome, are you listening?"

Snapping out of it, she smiled at them.

"Sorry guys, I just keep getting this weird feeling I'm being watched. Of course, if Miroku was the one talking, my comment is to stop groping women and maybe you will have a steady girlfriend."

Ayame laughed as she elbowed him.

"She has your number, Miro!"

Miroku just smirked.

"Well, how am I to stay faithful to one when I'm surround by many beautiful women, two at the moment."

He got simultaneous bonks on the head for that one.

Lunch ended, and classes moved by quickly as Kagome sprinted out of class, ready to hit the double doors, unfortunately, she plummeted into a solid chest instead. The guy grabbed her shoulders to stabilize her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just embarrassed."

Glancing up, she saw Ayame's dream hunk, Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, is it?"

Wow, how did he know her name?

"Yeah, that's me."

Leveling her with a steady gaze, he waited for her to look at him.

"Would you mind accompanying me this afternoon?"

Turning around, she gazed longingly at the doors.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend at his house."

"I won't keep you long, promise."

Now she was feeling cautious.

"You aren't going to try and rape or kill me, are you?"

The usually emotionless eyes flickered with shock.

"I am not a demon that gets thrills from a girl's fear and screams. You have my word that I shall not touch you."

"Okay, but I can't stay long."

He led her into the parking lot and helped her into his silver Audi, before driving off.

Kagome was confused, but could tell that he was not one for words.

"So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours. What is he like?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she gazed out the window.

"We met a couple of days ago, so I'm still getting to know him. I can say that he's very strong and courageous. We met because he saved me from being hurt, and it was an instant connection for both of us."

"What are his likes and dislikes?"

"Let's see, the little bit of time we spent together I found out he has a brother and parents, but they moved away, and that he carries a lot of pain behind those golden eyes."

"Gold?"

"Yeah, he has gold colored eyes, silver hair, and little dog ears."

Sesshomaru stayed silent the rest of the way.

Kagome stared up at the building, feeling her confusion intensify.

"Why are we at the hospital?"

Sesshomaru stepped out and shut his car door.

"We have some business to attend to."

His stride was filled with determination as he knew precisely where to go, Kagome helplessly following behind.

Round a hall, another hall, another hall, and another hall, Kagome felt herself getting dizzy when he finally stopped.

"We're here."

Peaking around him, she saw the closed hospital room.

"Who's in there?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself."

Gulping hard, Kagome gripped the cold metal of the knob and slowly opened the door.


	5. Operation Wolf Demon

It was a regular hospital room, except for many 'get well', and 'praying for you' cards on the walls. Flowers took over an entire table, all different kinds and all different colors, they also looked to be freshly picked.

Making her way to the bed, she clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

On the bed was a boy with silver hair, and dog ears…it was InuYasha!

Instinctually, she leaned over and caressed his cheek.

"Oh, InuYasha. What happened to you?"

"So, you met your boyfriend a couple of days ago?"

A tear fell unwittingly.

"I did."

"From the expression on your face, I take it he looks a lot like my brother, InuYasha."

"No."

Sesshomaru stared at her, eager to say more, but she continued.

"He doesn't look a lot like him…he _is_ him."

His mouth opened in surprise, "I beg your pardon?"

Sitting in the visitor's seat next to his bed, Kagome picked up and held his hand in her own.

"The InuYasha I met is a ghost. He thought he was dead, but now I can tell him the truth. He's just in a coma, right?"

Giving him hopeful eyes, Kagome squeezed InuYasha's hand, shocked to feel him squeezing back slightly.

Sesshomaru looked on at his brother. She could tell it was hard for him to see InuYasha like that.

"We believe some type of curse or spell is responsible for this. After all, being a half-demon means he would heal quickly so even if he had smoke inhalation or carbon monoxide poison he would easily recover; a curse or spell is the only thing that makes sense."

Letting it sink in, Kagome looked on him with a sad smile. Who could be so cruel as to do such a thing? Her InuYasha didn't deserve this.

"How long has it been since the accident?"

"Two years, give or take a couple of weeks."

Brushing his silver bangs from his forehead, Kagome wanted nothing more than to see his eyes open.

"If we find out who cursed him, can we wake him up?"

"It's possible. I got a counseling job at the high school to try and find out if anyone hated him or wanted revenge for something that may have happened. No one came forward, but I can't give up, not until he opens his eyes again."

Catching sight of the clock in the room, Kagome got up and turned to Sesshomaru.

"You want to go see him?"

"You mean his ghost?"

"Look, ghost or not, he's practically alive around me. So, do you want to come or not?"

Sesshomaru bowed and extended his arm.

"After you."

The woods were maybe about seven minutes from the hospital, and Sesshomaru led the way, knowing the secret entrance into the forest. A path concealed within a barrier.

As they drove up, Kagome practically leaped out of the car and burst into the house.

"InuYasha? I'm here."

One second she was standing alone in the main room, next InuYasha was holding her close, inhaling her sweet scent causing shivers in her body.

"Kagome! Thank God! I was so worried."

Lifting her hands, she held his face and leaned up to kiss him. Surprised at her boldness, InuYasha squeezed her closer and spun around. She giggled and tightened her hold on him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Stopping, InuYasha looked up at his brother with wide incredulous eyes.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

Walking up to him, Sesshomaru tried to put on a cold exterior, but InuYasha could see the amazement in his expression. The white-haired demon was never one for emotions or irrationalism in general, so to see anything in his eyes gave InuYasha a glimmer of hope for his older brother. Maybe, one day, Sesshomaru really would find a mate.

"How long have you been here, little brother?"

"I'm not really sure."

Shaking him gently to get his attention, Kagome told him about the hospital and what she saw.

"InuYasha, you're not dead! Your body is at the hospital still alive and breathing."

He had to blink a few times so her words could sink in.

"I'm not dead?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"No, little brother, you're not. You've been in a coma for two years now."

Looking from Kagome to his brother, InuYasha grabbed her up and spun her around again, laughing.

"You know what this means, Kagome?!"

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That we can have a future together?"

Claiming her lips, he succumbed to the utter euphoric feelings rising to the surface of his heart. His entire life, he never felt anything for any girls and yet with Kagome, so many emotions stirred within him.

"Exactly. I can take you on dates, out to dinner, maybe even learn more about the connection we have."

"Perhaps one day we will. For now, we have to figure out how to wake you up."

"Good point."

Sesshomaru interrupted them.

"InuYasha, we need to know if there's anyone you remember that harbored a grudge you, or hated you enough to want your life ruined."

He snorted, "half-demons are hated by most demons, and humans. You may be looking at a long list of people."

Tugging on his sleeve, Kagome caught his attention.

"Can you think of someone that was particularly mean or cruel compared to the rest?"

Walking into the living room, InuYasha sat on the couch and pulled Kagome into his lap, smirking at the bright red blush on her cheeks. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she relaxed into his warmth.

"There was one that seemed to take his hate to the next level."

Watching his brother and Kagome, caused something of a smile on Sesshomaru's face. He watched Inuyasha pull Kagome into his body, and the light nuzzling of his nose on the nape of her neck; the way Inu acted with her, it appeared that he may had found his mate.

InuYasha thought hard about the countless things done to him, and one, in particular, jumped out at him.

"Okay, so Kouga ragged on me hardcore, he even wrote some graffiti on the outside of the school and planned to blame it on me, so I would get expelled. What he didn't plan on, was me coming outside and seeing it first. He broke my arm that day, but I broke his hand and gave him a big bruise on his face. "

Nodding her head, Kagome slapped her hands together. Face set in determination, she formulated a devious plan.

"That settles it! The first one to investigate is, Kouga. Tomorrow starts Operation Wolf Demon."


	6. Remembering

InuYasha played with the end of her skirt, causing shivers and chills to erupt and setting her skin ablaze. Just one touch was all it took to elicit passions in her never known before.

"Operation Wolf Demon, huh? You make it sound like we're in special ops."

Through the haziness of her mind as InuYasha started to lightly and sensually rub her thighs, she made out his comment.

"This is a special operation! This is a mission to wake you up, and bring the culprit that did this to you, to justice."

Standing up from the leather chair, Sesshomaru finally caught his brother's attention.

"InuYasha, I need to know what you remember from that day. What transpired here that put you in your current situation?"

Looking off in the distance, InuYasha visualized every detail.

"I was feeling hungry after binge watching some show, so I came downstairs to grab a bite in the kitchen. I got one of those microwave pizzas, put it in the microwave, and the moment I turned it on, all the lights went out. You guys weren't home yet, and I didn't feel like getting in trouble so I went down to the basement to reset the breaker.

When I was down there, I reset it and the lights turned back on, but someone hit me over the head just as I was making my way to the basement steps. I could tell there was some serious power behind it, because I blacked out, but I could hear chanting and smell smoke right before I lost all consciousness."

InuYasha rubbed his eyes, "I woke up to an empty burnt house, but the worst part was the realization that I couldn't see my hands and feet, even the mirror didn't show my reflection. I thought, God, if this is a terrible nightmare then please wake me up. It wasn't a dream, and I came to the conclusion, that I must be dead, because only death could be this lonely."

Reaching out, Kagome placed a calming hand on his shoulder and felt him relax.

"You aren't alone, InuYasha. Your brother and me, we're here with you."

Tearing himself from the memories, he gazed into Kagome's crystal blue depths.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me why I have this solid form when Kagome's around?"

He continued to look into her eyes as he said this, and Kagome cupped his face. His brother shook his head.

"It should be obvious, InuYasha."

Both turned to stare at him, confused.

Allowing a small inaudible chuckle to escape his expressionless face, Sesshomaru leaned a little toward them from his standing position.

"Humans say 'soulmate', but we say, 'intended mate'. I believe destiny has brought you two together, because your souls are linked to each other. That is why your form can exist when she's around."

A huge smile spread on Kagome's sweet face. Everything was happening for a reason, including falling for InuYasha.

"That means all of this isn't for nothing. We have a chance, Inu, and I'll stop at nothing to get you back into the living world."

Leaning his head forward, he held her close and their foreheads touched.

"Thank you, Kagome. Because of you, I can live again and experience all the joys of life I took for granted before."

Just as things were getting good, Kagome's alarm on her phone went off.

"Oh shoot! I better be getting home or Mom will be worried."

Letting her get up, InuYasha walked her to the door, reluctant to let her go. Perhaps, if all goes well, he could go to her house sometime.

"One day I hope to meet your Mom."

"She wants to meet you as well."

Leaning up, Kagome gave him a small meaningful kiss.

"Goodnight, InuYasha. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she walked out, Sesshomaru saw his brother fade before his eyes.

"So, it's true. You go back to being invisible without her near. I suppose I should follow her then, and make sure she gets home safe. I will see you again, Inu."

Walking out, Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard a small whisper.

Smiling sadly, InuYasha heard his brother's words.

"You too, big bro."


	7. Steely Resolve

Making her way out of the woods, Kagome started her trek to the shrine.

"Kagome."

Turning around, she saw Sesshomaru come up beside her. Even through the amazing moments of the day, he kept a calm and collected visage, no matter how remarkable the situation was.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?"

Trying to choose his words carefully, he stared into her eyes.

"The InuYasha you are getting to know now, is not going to be the same one to wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"You are having a relationship with his soul, the purest and most open part of him. My brother has a problem expressing himself, and the openness and vulnerability he shows you now may not carry on to his awakened self. I want you to be prepared for this outcome, and agree to stay with him regardless of things he may do or say to push you away. The truth is…he may not even remember your time together. That would mean starting over from square one and earning his trust and affections that he would not be willing to give freely. Can you still be with him knowing this?"

Hanging her head, she allowed a single tear to fall.

"I can, and I will. Even if he claims to hate me, I will stay by his side no matter what."

Lifting her head to look up at him, Kagome felt new tears form in her eyes.

"Because I never want him to feel lonely again."

Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch as she gazed at him with so much unrestrained emotions welling in those cerulean eyes. This girl was special, and he found himself longing for a girl to care for him as much as Kagome cared for his brother.

"With you, he never will be."

Wiping her eyes, she felt a wave of determination.

"We will find whoever did this and break the curse."

"I have no doubt of that, but for now you need to eat and get your rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for us. I'll go home and run through Kouga's file for any association with students involved in the black arts."

As Sesshomaru walked away, Kagome had one thing on her mind…save InuYasha.

The next morning, Kagome dressed and made her way to school, drenched in an overwhelming drive to obtain the information they needed. Operation Wolf Demon was about to go into effect.

Ayame was the first to see her and gave her a big hug.

"Kagome! You left so quick yesterday I didn't even get a chance to say anything to you like, why did you get in the car with my dream hunk?"

"Well, that's a really complicated thing, but I don't like him if that's what you're thinking. We just became friends."

Letting go of her, Ayame gazed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Friends? As in, you could introduce me to him and it not be weird?"

"Umm, sure."

Just then, Kagome saw a brown tail out the corner of her eye.

"Sorry, Ayame, but I've gotta run."

She could hear the little wolf demon call after her, but her mind was set on one thing.

"Kouga!"

The wolf demon turned around to see, none other than, Kagome running towards him.

"Hey, Kagome. Is everything alright?"

Catching her breath, she waved her hand.

"Yeah! I'm fine."

Kagome stood up straight and tried to put on a bright smile.

"I just wanted to see you."

Staring at her, Kouga dared to believe that Kagome finally decided to give him a chance.

Formulating her plan, Kagome put both hands behind her back and moved one foot around in a circle on the floor, leaning her head down slightly as she looked at him.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you at lunch today."

The way she looked, he couldn't help but smile and nod his head.

"Of course, you can!"

Smiling brightly, Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Great! Would you mind walking me to class then?"

Looking into her deep blue eyes, he smirked.

"It would be a privilege."

It was official, Kagome felt like the worst person in the world. Using Kouga's feelings for her to get information was downright nasty, but she had to find out what happened to InuYasha, by any means necessary. She just hoped she got good intel and it would have been all worth it in the end.

Lunch time came too quick as Kagome put on her fake, 'I like Kouga', persona.

The wolf demon was waiting anxiously for her by the lunchroom doors.

"Kagome!"

She gave him a big smile and allowed him to put his hand on her waist as he directed her to his table. Waving at Hikaku and the others, Kagome took her seat next to Kouga for about five minutes.

"Hey, Kouga?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"Would you mind if we stepped outside? I want to be alone with you, if that's okay."

His heart hammered in his chest and he nodded his head and followed her to the outside bench little ways from the lunch entrance.


	8. The Plan

He settled down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"So why did you want to come out here?"

Great. Now her nerves were really getting to her, plus the idea of anyone touching her that wasn't InuYasha, felt like a violation.

"I wanted to talk to you."

The sound in her voice make him sit up straighter, no longer touching her.

"Is anything the matter?"

Summoning the courage, she turned to face him.

"I've heard things about the way you used to be when you were a freshman; that you were a bully."

"That's not true!"

"It isn't? I heard you gave a silver-haired hanyou the hardest time of all."

Hanging his head, Kouga shook his head.

"Man, I haven't thought about him in a long time."

"Tell me, Kouga. Did you have anything to do with what happened to him?"

"No."

Searching his eyes, she could tell he was still hiding something.

"I don't believe you."

"Look, Kagome, what does it matter about what happened to InuYasha two years ago? It's in the past."

"Not for him! He's trapped in that comatose state until the curse is lifted!"

"Curse? I thought he suffered from carbon monoxide poisoning?"

"Since when have you known a demon or half demon to be done in by a little smoke? Their bodies heal just as fast as yours, so tell me, would it have done serious damage to you?"

"No. I never thought about someone cursing him, wait…"

He was staring off in the distance and Kagome was about to jumped out of her seat. Grabbing his face, she made him look at her.

"What is it? What have you remembered?"

"There was this senior that really hated him."

"What for?"

"Apparently, this guy's girlfriend was friendly with InuYasha one too many times, and even tried to seduce him once."

"She didn't succeed?"

Why would she care if the girl succeeded or not, well it wasn't really up to Kouga to ponder that.

"Nope, rumor is InuYasha bolted from the scene, not wanting anything to do with her like that."

For some reason, the little vice grip that made its way around her heart finally let up. Thank God, he didn't go for that girl. What a whore!

"Do you remember what his name was?"

"I do, but you know his name too."

Confusion gave way to realization as Kagome reached a shaking hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, God! Not him."

Kouga nodded his head solemnly.

"Naraku."

Kagome said many apologies to the wolf demon and ran as fast as she could to the counselor's office.

"I need to see Mr. Takahashi right now."

The front desk clerk eyed the girl strangely.

"He's with a student, now, but I can jot you down for a…"

Kagome ran past the desk, as the clerk yelled for her to come back and sign in. She did not have time to spare.

Barging into meetings and using someone's affections were quite uncharacteristic of her, but she was surprised to find the things she'd do for her silver-haired ghostly boyfriend.

Sesshomaru did his best to stay awake as the young girl prattled on and on about what this girl said to that girl and the boy heard what that girl said and blah, blah, blah.

When Kagome burst through the door and 'escorted' the student out, he was thankful beyond belief.

"I know."

He perked up, "what do you know?"

Sitting down in the chair facing him, Kagome looked up.

"I may not know who put the curse on him, but I know who would have wanted it done."

"Who?"

"Naraku."

Thinking back, Sesshomaru did remember a strange altercation involving Naraku and some girl named Kikyo.

"I believe you may be right about that, but how do we find the person he hired?"

Looking him up and down, Kagome's gears were turning and Sesshomaru had a feeling this girl had a plan up her sleeve.

"Are you a really strong demon?"

Yep, this plan was dangerous, and if it didn't work, Kagome would be in way over her head.


	9. Confessions

Walking down the street to her house, Kagome whistled to herself and glance at the woods that lead to InuYasha. She would go there today, but not now, now she had a job to do.

As she walked down the dark street, shadowed by overhanging trees, she pretended to look down and notice her shoe was untied. Kneeling, she untied and tied it back.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Closing her eyes, she readied herself as she stood up.

The boy from before, grabbed her from behind, making sure to lock her arms behind her.

"Hey, boss! Got a present for ya!"

Knowing this was what she wanted to happen, did not squelch the feeling of dread as she saw the pale guy with long jet-black hair emerge from the shadows.

"If it isn't my sultry little minx, Kagome."

"And what part of last time makes you think I was being seductive?"

He walked in closer and closer, and Kagome willed herself not to fear him.

"The way you ran away, and the way you fought against me. That was my favorite brand of four play. It was quite sexy to me."

He ran a claw from her cheek, down her neck, and to her shirt which he made quick work of as he sliced it off.

Staring intently at him, not wavering her gaze, she made sure to show him no fear, no shock, not even a gasp.

"The bitch wants to stay silent I see. Well, perhaps I just need to coax you into submission another way."

 _Okay, anytime now, Sesshomaru!_

Closing her eyes, she readied herself for whatever was going to happen next, but was thankful when she heard sounds of fighting.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Opening her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru handing her a jacket and averting his eyes. Smiling, she put it on and zipped it up.

"I was really worried you weren't gonna make it."

Tying Naraku up with rope covered in sutras, Sesshomaru lifted the man over his shoulder and made his way to his car, Kagome in tow.

"I had to make sure he couldn't sense anything, and being preoccupied with you seemed to do the trick."

Sesshomaru took a dirt road that lead up to the burnt house, and Kagome shook her head.

"How did I not know there was a road to the house before?"

"Don't worry, it has a barrier around it so no one, but Takahashi blood would be able to see it. There was supposed to be one on the house as well, but something destroyed it."

After getting out of the car, Kagome ran into the house and found herself immediately enveloped in InuYasha's warm embrace.

He soaked in the feel of her, the smell, the taste as he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you so much! I don't know why, but it felt like you were gone much longer than the other times."

Inhaling his earthy scent, Kagome closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the incredible heat, comfort, and peace that swept over her.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but this guy isn't exactly light as a feather."

Snapping back into reality, Kagome moved away enough to gaze into his confused golden orbs.

"We have a lead. I think Naraku was behind the curse, but we need to know who did it. So, it's interrogation time."

InuYasha stared at the man that tried to rape his Kagome and had to calm himself. A dead prisoner is useless.

Sesshomaru set up a chair in the living room, and tied Naraku to it with the sutra sealed ropes.

Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru all stood in front of him as he blinked his eyes open.

The moment his eyes landed on the hanyou, he screamed through his gag and tried to move away, but the chair wouldn't budge.

InuYasha took this chance to level him with a cold stare.

"So, you were the one that killed me."

Naraku's eyes widened and he tried to talk, so Kagome yanked the gag off.

"I'm sorry, do you have something to say?"

Looking wildly from her to InuYasha, and InuYasha to Sesshomaru, he didn't want to believe that this was real.

Leaning in close, InuYasha punched him one good time and yanked him up by his hair.

"Tell me what you know, or so help me, you will stay here forever with me beating your face in everyday of your miserable life!"

Wide-eyed and terrified out of his mind, he gave in.

"Okay! I'll tell you what you want to know! Her name is Tsubaki, and she is an aspiring dark priestess. She needed to do a job to push her to the dark side of her power, so I told her about you and how much I hated you. She formed the plan, and all I had to do was vouch for her power with the other dark priestesses that took her in."

Looking at his brother and girlfriend, InuYasha smirked, "well, it sounds like you two get to have some fun infiltrating a dark priestess gathering, I'm sure they have something planned for Halloween."

Naraku chuckled through the blood in his mouth.

"I doubt any of you will make it out alive, and I'll be the one dancing on your graves."

Kagome didn't know what came over her, but the uncharacteristic things she was doing lately were building up. She slapped him, hard.

What surprised everyone in the room was that, a purple light illuminated her hand as she slapped him, leaving a scorched hand print in its wake.

Both half-demon and demon stared at her.

"What?"

InuYasha lifted a hand and softly rubbed her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a miko?"

"I knew it ran in my family, but this is the first time I've seen proof of it. What does it mean?"

Sesshomaru stepped in, "it means you are our ace in the hole against the dark priestess."

Kagome pressed herself into InuYasha's chest.

"I wish you could be with us. I feel so safe with you."

Embracing her tightly, he asks Sesshomaru to keep an eye on Narkau while him and Kagome head upstairs.

Picking her up bridal style, InuYasha walked them up the flight of stairs, and into his bedroom. Little was burnt up in there, and even InuYasha didn't know why.

Placing her on the bed, he crawled in next to her and held her close. Kagome turned to face him, and pressed her lips to his. InuYasha moaned as he tasted her, and wrapped his arm tightly around her. Kagome moved his shirt up to feel the rippling abs hidden underneath.

"Kagome, wait."

Stopping, she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I want you."

Wiping away her tears, he gazed into her eyes.

"Shouldn't we wait until I'm back in my body? I can feel you, but I know the emotions and even your touch will be ten times as incredible as it is now, when I can physically be with you."

"That's just it, InuYasha. Sesshomaru told me how you were before the curse. He said you hide your emotions and even push people away. You may not even remember any of our time together when you wake up. You might even hate me and not want me around."

"Hey, I could never hate you. And this is all speculation, right? So, what if one touch, or one kiss from you brings all of it back?"

"Then I would think I'm in some strange romance novel."

They both laughed a little, but Kagome could stop feeling like InuYasha won't want her anymore.

"InuYasha, tell me something, anything I can do to make you fall for me."

Gazing at her with the most intense expression she had ever seen on him, she reached her hand out to cup his cheek. He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"That's just it, Kagome, I've already fallen in love with you. It may have even happened the first day we met. My instincts that day were to protect you at all cost, and even now my feelings continue to grow. You are my reason for wanting to live again, and if I wake up and don't remember you, then it'll be okay, because my heart will know you. I may struggle against it, but I won't be able to deny my feelings for you."

"I-I'm so in love with you!"

Tears again, and InuYasha chuckled as he wiped them away.

"Silly human, always crying about something… even when you're happy."

She slapped him playfully for that one.

"Seriously though, what should I do if you resist what you feel?"

Thinking for a second, he shrugged.

"Well, making me jealous would definitely piss me off to the point I take action. It would be risky, but I wouldn't be able to deny my attraction to you either."

"Make hanyou crazy by driving him to jealousy… check!"

She pretended to have a notepad in her hand like she was checking off a grocery list. He softly wacked her hand away.

"Just because we aren't going to make love, doesn't mean we can't make out."

"Oh yeah, where were we?"

"I think about here."

He captured her lips in a heated kiss and proceeded to languidly continue his menstruations as he rubbed a clawed hand against the flesh of her stomach. God, he hoped and prayed to remember the feel of her.


	10. Double Double Toil and uh oh!

Staring at herself in the mirror, she went over the plan in her head.

She had approached Sesshomaru and told him, since they were going after Tsubaki on Halloween InuYasha could be there. He felt it was dangerous, but relented as Kagome gave him the puppy dog face while holding onto InuYasha's arm.

Smiling, Kagome twirled around in her Halloween costume. Dressed as Mina from Dracula, she donned a white chemise empire waist night gown, a cross necklace, curled hair, and two red marks on the side of her neck, dripping down the side of her chest. Creepy and pretty, but she wanted to look pretty…InuYasha was coming to the house to get her. Turns out Halloween comes in pretty handy when your boyfriend's a ghost, well sort of a ghost.

"Kagome! I think your date is here!"

"Coming, Mother!"

She raced down the stairs in her satin flats and jumped into InuYasha's arms, twirling for a moment before he put her down.

"You look amazing…and a little creepy too."

"Good! That's exactly what I was going for."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at them.

"Well, InuYasha I was starting to wander if you really existed."

"Mom!"

He chuckled and bowed respectfully, "it's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Giggling, Mrs. Higurashi nudged her.

"This one's a keeper, Kagome."

"I know."

Looking at her daughter, she finally understood who turned on that light which shone brightly from inside her now.

"InuYasha?"

He turned to her mother, and she smiled.

"Take good care of my baby girl."

Smirking, InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Higurashi. I'm crazy about her and I would never let any harm come to her."

Walking out, Kagome giggled as she saw Sesshomaru dressed like an undead chauffer.

"Your chariot to Hell awaits, my lady."

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to play the part that well. You'll give the little kids a fright."

He bowed to her before stepping into the driver's side of the limo.

Rolling her eyes, she moved to open her side, but InuYasha caught the handle.

"A real gentleman opens the door for his lady."

Giggling, Kagome gave him a wry smile.

"I thought you said before that you were no gentleman."

Settling in next to her, he draped an arm around her and rest the other one on her waist.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me."

Stealing a kiss, InuYasha deepened it and tried to chase away her nerves. Kagome moaned and fisted a hand in his silvery tresses. He pulled her closer, pressing her body flush against his own. She moaned again as he slid his hand up her ribcage and 'accidentally' grazed the underside of her bra. Breaking the kiss, Kagome pushed on him slightly.

"We have to stop, remember?"

He bit his bottom lip as his hungry eyes roamed over her body.

"I know, it's just when you wear something like this…"

One clawed hand came up to the exposed flesh of the tops of her breasts.

"I want to ravish you in every way possible."

She wasn't going to lie, his hand against her chest only made her want more touching, but they had to keep level-headed.

"As much as I want you to continue, we are about to infiltrate a dark priestess get together and we have to keep on track. Find Tsubaki, make her break the curse, and bind her powers forever."

He searched her eyes and only found clear determination.

"I understand, but you are about to head into the lion's den. Please be careful, Kagome."

"I will."

Grabbing a bag Sesshomaru put in there for her, she reached for the mask inside it, and put it on. Black masquerade mask with black and clear crystals adorning the inside, and a silk rope outlining the exterior.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

The limo stopped and InuYasha pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, InuYasha."

Walking out of the limo, she handed the guard her counterfeit invitation that Sesshomaru so kindly paid someone a lot to get, and walked into the large mansion.


	11. What are ghosts scared of?

Kagome held in her gasp as she marveled at the ornate sculptures and statues around every corner. This place was like a museum!

Making her way to where other masked women gathered, she heard weird dark chanting and music. Every part of her wanted to leave, and she was forming a big 'uh-oh' feeling in her gut, but she had to keep walking…she had to find Tsubaki.

Walking into the huge room, she studied her surroundings and noticed three different doors that lead to other areas of the mansion, and three people were strapped to something Kagome could only describe as concrete slabs adorned with unknown writing. She realized the three sacrifices was a mocking of the trinity and her 'uh-oh' feeling became a 'get the hell outta there'!

The only thing keeping her rooted to that spot was finding Tsubaki, but she needed back-up.

As she started to walk back to the entrance, an older priestess walked up and everyone was silent.

"Gather around, dark priestesses of old and new. One of our members that has only been here two years, gave of these gifts as living sacrifices. She has not only pledged her loyalty, but proven it so with every task given. Ladies, may I introduce you to our sister in darkness, Tsubaki!"

Turning, Kagome saw the girl that stole InuYasha's life from him. Making her way to the front, she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Kagome, this is too dangerous. You've seen her now let's go."

"InuYasha, we came here for one thing and it's not to find out what she looks like. Not to mention, they are about to sacrifice three innocent people, and I can practically feel the devil in here."

"Exactly, now let's go before the devil finds out you're here."

As they were making their way out of the room, Tsubaki caught site of them.

"Halt! Seize them!"

Two guards closed off their exit and the couple turned around to face every dark priestess that lived within a 200-mile radius.

Tsubaki stepped down and glided over to them. With one flick of her wrist, Kagome was roped and gagged while InuYasha was teleported to the stage, shackled.

The women picked Kagome up and threw her to the front so she could see. Tsubaki stared intently at InuYasha.

"What are you doing here, spirit?"

"That's funny, I thought all murderers remembered their first kill."

There was a collective gasp from the other dark priestesses, and Tsubaki held a knife to his throat.

"You think I can't hurt you, spirit? This knife is a sacred artifact and it can cut down anything, including you. Now, tell me why you're here!"

"I wanted to see the face of my killer. You were cowardice in the way you killed me, hiding behind a hooded cloak and hitting me from behind. I'm sure that's unbecoming of a dark priestess."

His comment elicited whispers all around her as the women commented to each other. She cut him on the neck and watched the tiny drop of blood seep from his wound.

"Perhaps I forgot to tell you something, oh yes, when this dagger cuts you, your soul becomes your blood. If even one little drop hits the floor, you will lose a small piece of your soul."

There were gasps all around and Tsubaki thought it was for her and her devilish antics, but soon found out it was because of the bound girl.

She was glowing a bright purple, and all the dark priestesses moved away from her.

Closing her eyes, Kagome focused her purifying energy and felt it begin to radiate off her skin. The dark priestesses watched as the purple light morphed into purple flames appearing to lick at the girl's skin, but did not burn.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and heard a rip as the ropes fell from her wrists, and the gagged burned off. She trained her eyes on Tsubaki and InuYasha.

"Release him."

The young dark priestess crossed her arms and feigned indifference as she inwardly quivered over the girl's incredible power.

"I most certainly will not! Who do you think you are!? Nobody orders me around, least of all a weak little pipsqueak like you!"

The purple flames around Kagome flicked higher into the air, causing the other dark priestesses to move back even more.

"Weak, am I?"

Walking towards the stage, Kagome's clothes and hair seemed to move with the fire, swaying with an unnatural current of air around her.

Tsubaki stood in front of InuYasha with her arms out and glared at her, but when Kagome stopped a foot away, she saw her eyes alight with the same purifying shimmer as the rest of her.

"I'm warning you! If you touch me, you will be afflicted with my curse! You will be turned to ash!"

Now standing just a few inches away, Kagome tilted her head to the side, raised her hand, and grazed Tsubaki's left temple dragging her finger down passed the eye to just under the cheek.

Tsubaki screamed as purifying fire burst forth from her eye before she crumpled to the ground.

Looking at her finger, Kagome did notice a dark smudge form but she would think on it later. Now she needed to get InuYasha out of there.

As soon as she touched him, her flames took on a pink hue as she healed his wound and got him out of the shackles.

He stared, wide-eyed at his girlfriend.

"H-how did you do that?"

Smiling, she kissed his cheek, "I'll explain later."

Walking down from the stage, Kagome eyed the dark priestesses wearily. They seemed rather pissed at the turn of events and wanted to seek revenge.

The oldest dark priestess screamed, "don't let them escape! They must suffer for ruining our sacred gathering!"

Suddenly, they all started to chant and the light flickered in unison to the dark rhythm their words created.

"I'll be honest, Inu…I didn't think this far through."

Looking around, InuYasha grabbed Kagome, threw her on his back, and bolted to the first entrance he saw.

Slamming the doors shut, he locked it but knew it only bought them a few minutes.

"How are we going to get out of this, Kagome?"

He felt her get off and tug on his sleeve, "what?"

"Look behind you."

Turning around, his mouth formed into his signature smirk, "this should work."

…..

The guards banged and banged on the doors, until the lock finally gave way and a mass of dark priestesses stormed the room, only to be blasted back by a ball of purifying energy!

Kagome aimed again with her new toy, it was something akin to a potato launcher, but it was modified to shoot energy (most likely dark energy).

"InuYasha, as awesome as this is, I'm using so much power in each shot."

Scanning the weapon's room, he found a bow and arrows.

"Here, use this!"

Kagome got on his back and aimed, praying to God that this worked, even though she never shot a bow in her life!

Letting it loose, Kagome watched her purple energy glow around the arrow and glide into the priestesses, knocking them down like bowling pins.

"YES!"

Kagome did a little happy dance on his back before shooting another, and another, and one more for good measure.

Getting off InuYasha's back, the couple slowly walked through the knocked-out priestesses, but one of the guards had some fight left in him, jumped up, and punched InuYasha as they walked by.

Not one to let any person get away with that, he quickly returned the 'favor' and grinned, total knockout!

"InuYasha, really?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her an innocent look.

"What? He did it first."

She rolled her eyes as they finally saw a clearing and Sesshomaru running into the great hall.

"Are you two alright?"

Walking passed him, they release the three 'sacrifices' and watched them run out the hall. Kagome smirked as InuYasha wrapped his arm around her. He turned to glance at his brother.

"We are now. You were a little late on the uptake, bro."

Frowning, Sesshomaru saw a guard on the floor, reaching for his sword and kicked him in the face. Well, looks like that was the only action he was going to get that night.

Kagome turned to InuYasha and lightly caressed his neck where Tsubaki had cut him.

"Are you okay, Inu?"

"Yeah, but what was that purple fire all around you before?"

"Sesshomaru had been helping me with controlling my power, but I was just really pissed off. Nobody hurts my Inu."

"Okay, well let's discuss this outside the evil mansion from Hell, and remind me not to tick you off."

Grabbing Tsubaki, who had passed out from the pain, they made their way out and missed the women waking up. They all tried to stop the couple with their powers, but nothing happened. Kagome purified them.

Sesshomaru made quick work of the guards outside, and helped them get Tsubaki into the passenger side. Waving at the three people running for their lives away from the mansion.

"It sounded like you two were having fun in there."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on them.


	12. Answer's In The Moon

Getting back to InuYasha's house, he settled Tsubaki down in a chair next to Naraku, and waited for her to wake up.

Kagome seemed be swaying slightly on her feet, and InuYasha sat down, cradling her in his lap.

"You wore yourself out, love."

"Tell me about it."

"Why don't you head upstairs and we'll call you down when she wakes up?"

Burying her head in his neck, she clung to him.

"I don't want to leave you. Seeing you up on that stage, knowing what she was capable of, I couldn't handle it. Please let me be with you right now."

Kissing her on the forehead, he carried her up the stairs.

"Hey Sessh, get us when she wakes up."

"Will do, little brother."

Once in his room, they settled on the bed and InuYasha spooned her, holding her hand while lightly rubbing and caressing it.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"When this works, will I have to fight for your affections?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there a girl out there waiting eagerly for you to awake?"

"Just you."

"What about that Kikyo girl?"

"How'd you find out about her?"

"I talked to Kouga."

Lifting his head, he looked down at her face.

"How did you get him to talk about me?"

Now Kagome was feeling a little sheepish.

"Well, I sort of used his attraction for me to get information out of him."

She heard and felt him growl low in his throat.

"And how did you manage that?"

"By acting a little flirty, but he caught on to what I was doing. I'm not very good at flirting."

"I beg to differ, you just don't know you're doing it."

"InuYasha, you still didn't answer me about Kikyo."

"She wanted me, and I didn't want her."

"It doesn't mean she won't try something to have you, even lying about me to you. Women like that have no boundaries to what they are capable of."

Nestling down and nuzzling her neck, InuYasha didn't want to talk about these things. All he wanted was to enjoy the feeling of the one he loved in his arms.

"I have boundaries on the kind of people I date, so don't worry. Now, get some rest…you need it, koi."

…...

Rapid knocking on the door jolted her awake.

"InuYasha, Kagome. She's awake."

Reaching for her hand, InuYasha helped her up and walked hand in hand to the door. Kagome leaned in close.

"Here we go."

They made their way downstairs and Tsubaki glared menacingly at them.

"I ought to rip you limb from limb! Get me out of this f***ing chair!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "my what foul language you have."

"The better to smite you with, bitch!"

She started muttering some dark incantation and didn't stop until it was completed. Glaring at Kagome, she waited for her curse to work.

Cocking her head to one side, Kagome gave Tsubaki a quizzical look.

"Was that supposed to scare me?"

"It was supposed to kill you!"

"Oh! Well, I'm still here, so it must not have worked."

"That's ridiculous! My spells always work!"

She muttered some more, but nothing was working, and that's when it dawned on InuYasha.

"Kagome, I think you purified her powers when you touched her."

Tsubaki's face paled.

"How could you?! It was the one thing I was good at! You've ruined everything!"

Kagome got in her face and poked her shoulder with her index finger.

"You're one to talk! How many lives have you ruined with your magic, including InuYasha's?!"

"He wasn't my kill!"

Everyone went silent and Tsubaki turned her head away from them, but Kagome wasn't having it. Gripping her face, Kagome jerked her back around to face them.

"Tell me what you mean by that!"

"I don't have to tell you anything! Go to Hell, bitch!"

Lighting up her finger with a purple flame, she moved it this way and that, "I wander if it still hurts those with black hearts, care to find out Tsubaki?"

Slowly, the flame got closer and closer to the tied up girl as she cringed and shook. It terrified her to think of that purple blaze getting anywhere near her again.

Kagome stopped just a half and inch from her face, "well Tsubaki, are you gonna talk?"

Looking into the purifying light, she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but get that f***ing flame of death away from me!"

Kagome lifted her hand up and extinguished her fire, "okay, now tell us what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Tsubaki started.

"He was supposed to be my first kill, but I couldn't do it! So, Naraku asked his girlfriend to do it, knowing she had spiritual power. Whatever transpired between her and InuYasha, she wanted revenge. So, I was the one that hit him on the head, but Kikyo is the one that cursed him."

Kagome sat back a little.

"Do you know how to break the curse, Tsubaki?"

"Yes, I think so."

InuYasha moved in closer.

"Tell us, please."

She had nothing left to really live for, her powers were gone and all her dark sisters were probably void of their own powers now. She might as well tell them.

"The moon glows bright, amidst a soul of night. Combined thee, spirit and body, before the strike of midnight."

InuYasha looked rather confused, but Kagome snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! On a full moon night we need to have you and your body in its glow, and maybe you touch your body, but somehow your body and soul become one again."

"I knew you wanted me to touch your body, but my own…now that's a little kinky for you."

She slapped his arm and giggled.

"Only you could take a serious situation and find humor in it."

Sesshomaru looked at the time, "well what are we waiting for? Let's get to the hospital."

The couple looked at each other, that Halloween just so happened to be a full moon night.

"Ready to get your body back?"

"Ready to enjoy my body?"

"I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer."

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he ran for the door.

"Too bad, you already did by not saying anything!"

Laughing, she followed after them.

"I'll release you when we get back."

Leaving Tsubaki to drown in her tears of misery, Kagome felt sorry for her. What could prompt someone to eagerly seek the darkness like that?

Turning around, Kagome looked at the dark priestess, "I know life isn't all rainbows and unicorns, but there is still a lot to live for. There are things that bring so much joy and warmth into your heart, but these things can only be found in the light. Darkness can only give fleeting moments of pleasure that leave you empty inside and craving more of it, so you can feel something. Live in the light, Tsubaki, just think about that while we're gone."

Kagome shut the door behind her and made her way to the car.


	13. Happily Ever After?

They made it to the hospital in record time. InuYasha followed, anxiously and nervously, the two people that knew exactly where his body was.

Stopping at a room all the way down the hall, Kagome slowly opened the door to see his prone body lying on the bed.

"InuYasha."

InuYasha's soul wearily walked into the room and stared at his body strapped to tubes and needles. This was definitely unnerving. It was probably close to the feeling of looking at your own grave.

Sesshomaru quickly maneuvered InuYasha's bed to the window, bathing it and him in the moonlight.

"Alright, InuYasha, last step is you."

Looking from the glowing body and back to his girlfriend, he felt a lot of trepidation. Pulling her into an embrace, he kissed her with everything in him, all the love, passion, devotion, and desperation. It was intense as he ravished her mouth and she eagerly welcomed it. Nothing would ever compare to the way he felt, the way he held her, it was as close to Heaven as she could get on Earth.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome laid her head against his.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Promise me that you will stay with me, no matter how I act. Be persistent, and don't let me push you away. Remember that the me in front of you, this is the real me. This is the me not afflicted with the haunting of past ridicule and anger and hatred. I've got a lot of internal battles to overcome and baggage to get over, but I know I can, especially with your help."

"I promise, InuYasha. I won't abandon you, even if you push me away and say you hate me."

"If my idiot self says any such thing, you have my permission to slap me."

Giggling, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "InuYasha...it's time."

Letting her go, he took one last longing glance at her as he walked over to stand next to his body.

His soul and his body started to glow as bright as the sun, and Sesshomaru moved over to shield Kagome from it as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the lit figure, standing next to the bed, was sucked into the body and the glow finally dimmed.

Rushing over, Kagome cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. She didn't know what to expect, but one tear fell from her eye as more formed. Lifting up, she stared at his face for any sign of change.

One tear trailed down her cheek and dropped onto InuYasha's. Slowly, he squinted his eyes open and gold met blue.

"InuYasha!"

The End- I am working on the sequel and should have the first chapter up very soon! Thank you so much for liking my story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
